Nuits et songes d'Albus Dumbledore
by PrincesseRosette
Summary: Nuits de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, entre 1881 et 1997


_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la création de J.K Rowling_

 _J'ai envie d'écrire de courtes histoires à propos d'Albus Dumbledore et plus particulièrement à propos de nuits - importantes ou pas - de son existence. En voici une._

 _ooo_

 **Une danse**

Londres, Le 24 décembre 1900

Albus contemplait la centaine de bougies qui embrasait le haut plafond de la salle de bal et se mit à penser à la grande-salle de Poudlard. C'était la veille de Noël et il réalisait qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu la grande-salle à Noël, étant toujours rentré à la maison pour passer les fêtes en famille. Cette année, il avait pensé qu'il resterait pour la première fois à Poudlard pour les vacances, mais l'invitation d'Elphias avait contrarié ses plans. Bien sûr, il avait songé à la refuser, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, pas après tout ce que son ami avait fait pour lui ces derniers mois. Le retour précipité de son tour du monde écourté, sa présence aux funérailles d'Ariana, son offre d'hébergement qu'Albus avait accepté malgré lui, ne sachant où aller, n'étant à vrai dire pas en état de se poser la question, mais ayant vaguement conscience, dans la noirceur où stagnait son esprit, que le retour dans cette maison n'était tout simplement pas possible. Et surtout, le fait qu'il avait accepté de veiller sur lui le temps qu'il faudrait sans lui poser de questions sur le drame qui venait de frapper à nouveau sa famille, tout cela malgré son travail au ministère et les préparatifs de son mariage.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Albus était présent ce soir. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait Poudlard depuis la rentrée. Assis seul à sa table, il regardait alternativement le plafond et le sol, désireux d'éviter toute conversation. Il était las et attendait une heure décente pour quitter la fête sans se montrer désobligeant. Le long repas s'était achevé et il avait regardé Elphias et sa jeune épouse ouvrir le bal, bientôt suivis par d'autres couples de danseurs. Il faisait chaud et la musique rebondissait sur la voûte peinte, au dessus des bougies qui flottaient doucement. Albus promena son regard sur le ciel d'été qui couvrait le plafond et aperçut un angelot qui se réfugia derrière un nuage. Il laissa retomber ses yeux et mit sa main devant sa bouche en tentant de réprimer un bâillement.

« Monsieur Dumbledore ? »

Albus releva la tête et aperçut la mariée. Il se leva immédiatement.

« Mademoiselle Whitfield, répondit-il en courbant légèrement la tête. »

Elle eut un regard de côté, un petit sourire puis un rire très léger. Albus se rendit compte de son erreur et reprit immédiatement, confus :

« Excusez-moi. Madame Doge. Il devait avoir une expression fort gênée car la jeune femme sourit davantage.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, cela ne fait que quelques heures, je n'ai pas guère eu le temps de m'y faire. D'ailleurs, il serait plus simple de vous épargner cette difficulté en m'appelant Ada.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Albus en lui souriant. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? » Lui demanda t-elle. Albus se précipita pour lui tirer une chaise et attendit qu'elle se soit assise pour reprendre place à la table. Les lucioles qui scintillaient sur le centre de table se précipitèrent vers Ada et se mirent à tournoyer autour de sa tête au rythme de la musique. Albus la regarda plus attentivement. Les insectes mettaient des tâches d'or mouvantes sur sa chevelure blonde. Sa coiffure n'avait rien de compliqué, mais une longue aile blanche rattachée à son chignon battait doucement à intervalles réguliers. Son visage semblait irradier d'une lumière très douce qui, décida t-il, ne devait rien à la magie. Elphias était décidément bien chanceux.

« Vous êtes très belle, lui dit-il.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable monsieur Dumbledore, lui répondit-elle en regardant ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Puis elle releva la tête et, le regardant dans les yeux cette fois, poursuivit :

Je tenais à vous remercier d'être venu. Nous sommes réellement touchés de votre présence. » Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit de la pièce où se trouvait son époux, attablé et manifestement en grande conversation. « Elphias vous le dira certainement lui-même, mais il est vraiment très heureux que vous ayez accepté d'être son témoin, étant données les circonstances.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est tout à fait normal répondit-il doucement sans la regarder. Je suis également heureux d'être présent aujourd'hui. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Albus. »

Ada hocha la tête en souriant puis se leva. Elle lui tendit la main et lui demanda :

« Albus, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Il se leva un peu trop vite et prit sa main.

\- Avec joie, mais je préfère vous prévenir, je suis un piètre danseur. »

Pour toute réponse, elle l'entraîna sur la piste au milieu des autres couples qui valsaient.

 _« Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? » dit-il en lui tendant la main._

Ada valsait merveilleusement bien. Albus se laissait mener, moins par paresse que pour éviter de dérégler le mouvement. Il avait fort peu dansé auparavant.

 _Il rit et s'avança. Gellert se mit face à lui, plaça la main gauche d'Albus sur son épaule, sa main droite sur la taille d'Albus. Leurs deux mains restantes s'enlacèrent. Il firent tous deux un pas à droite, puis à gauche et commencèrent à tournoyer._

Les lumières défilaient vite et l'aile sur la tête d'Ada battait frénétiquement. La vision d'Albus se brouillait. Le visage de sa cavalière et la lueur éclatante des bougies ne firent bientôt plus qu'une étrange chimère dont la chair irradiait comme un jour de plein été.

 _Il tournoyaient si vite qu'Albus ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds. Il soupçonna un instant Gellert d'avoir ensorcelé le plancher, mais ne réfléchit pas davantage, obnubilé par les cheveux dorés qui, dans la lumière agressive de l'après-midi semblaient s'étaler en tournoyant, gagner les murs, le plafond, l'entourer absolument, le mettant au défi de détourner son regard._

« Albus ! »

Il avait vacillé. La valse cessa. Sa vision s'assombrit un instant. Sa tête tournait terriblement. Serrant toujours la main d'Ada, il se laissa descendre prudemment vers le sol.

« Albus, que vous arrive t-il ?» Lui demanda t-elle doucement en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Un simple étourdissement répondit-il, sans la regarder. » Il gardait ses yeux humides fixés sur le plancher tout en maîtrisant du mieux qu'il pouvait le tremblement dans sa voix. « Je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, ajouta t-il, sans se lever. »

Il fallut qu'on l'aide à se lever. Elphias, attiré par le rassemblement de convives curieux, ou plus vraisemblablement prévenu par Ada l'aida à sortir de la salle de bal et le conduisit à sa chambre. Après qu'Albus l'ait assuré que tout allait bien, que ce n'était que la fatigue, Elphias le quitta pour aller retrouver ses invités et rassurer Ada, que l'incident avait sans doute beaucoup troublée.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Albus. Une fois la porte refermée, il sortit sa baguette de sa robe de soirée et la pointa en direction de sa malle de voyage.

Une fiole à demi remplie d'une potion de couleur violette s'en échappa et fila dans son autre main.

Un filet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette et le verre sur la table de nuit se remplit. La fiole s'éleva, fit sauter son bouchon et laissa tomber une goutte dans le verre.

Sans prendre le temps de se dévêtir, il vida le verre d'un trait et s'allongea. Il se sentirait mieux demain matin, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans rêve.

ooo


End file.
